


I'll Protect You

by GayCheerios



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boys Kissing, Byakuya is really sweet, Cutting, E trigger warning, M/M, Makoto has depression, Mention of Depression Meds, No one is dead yet but they're all trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Today was as boring as ever, at least that’s what Makoto thought anyway. He was tired and he wasn’t in a good mood. That is until his boyfriend approached him.And oh boy do things quickly escalate.TRIGGER WARNING MENTIONS OF CUTTING AND SELF HARM SCARS AND MENTIONS OF DEPRESSION AND SKIPPING ON MEDS





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEE i fucking adore them and i want some angst and a cute ending

Today was as boring as ever, at least that’s what Makoto thought anyway. He was tired and he wasn’t in a good mood. That is until his boyfriend approached him. “Good Morning my Love.” Byakuya smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead.   
“Morning.” He sighed, smiling fakely.  
“Makoto, what is the matter. Did you get enough sleep?” Damn, Byakuya always knew what was up, and the brunette couldn’t tell if it was a blessing or a curse.   
“Well no but-”  
“Makoto, you need sleep! I’ve been telling you this for three days!” The blonde shouted angrily.  
“Well, I’m sorry I can’t sleep.” He huffed. Uh oh, this is going to escalate quickly.   
“That’s not the biggest problem. You haven’t even been trying and you haven’t been taking your depression medication!” Byakuya yelled, his tone getting angrier. “Why would you stop taking them Makoto?” He must have seen the almost full pill bottle on his night table. He should have hidden it better.   
“I-” Makoto was going to say something, but he was quickly cut off by his boyfriend. It wasn’t his ideal morning.  
“And the fact that I already know that if you stopped taking your medication-” Byakuya reached for Makoto’s arm and saw the smaller boy wince in pain. “That means you’ve been cutting. Where did you cut Makoto?” Byakuya sighed angrily. “Come on.” The smaller boy could already tell that Byakuya was livid, he was dragging Makoto to his room to investigate. The brunette sighed and opened the door to his room. He couldn’t do anything to stop his boyfriend, he knew he was fucked.

Byakuya immediately scavenged around, until he settled that it was in the bathroom, stuffed in a box. It was a small box cutter. “Makoto.” Byakuya’s voice was so angry, that he didn’t even sound like himself. Behind him, Makoto was crying softly. His boyfriend sighed and put the box cutter into his pocket. “Makoto.” He said more softly. The blonde knew he had to calm down. He walked over to the crying boy and hugged him tightly. “Please, don’t hurt yourself.” Byakuya gently started stroking his back soothingly. The taller one thought for a moment, then spoke, ”It’s been decided. You’ll sleep with me from now on. Okay?” Makoto shook his head no and started to sob harder and shrink to the ground. “Why not Mako?” Byakuya cooed.  
Makoto cried and stuck to the floor. “Byakuya-Byakuya, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I tried not to cut-I did but then just-!” He was cut off by his own sobs staining the tile.  
The taller male came down to his lover’s height. “Makoto. It’s okay, I’m here. I’ll protect you.”   
“But-”  
“No buts, come.” Byakuya picked his boyfriend up and gently placed him onto the bed and sat right next to him. With much care and caution, Byakuya took one of Makoto’s wrists and pulled down his sleeve. Small cuts were crisscrossed into the milky skin. The cuts weren’t too deep into his skin. The next thing he did was out of character. He gently kissed the cuts and intertwined his and Makoto’s hand. The younger flinched at the tender affections.   
“B-Byakuya?” He stuttered.  
Once both wrists were kissed their fair share, he pressed his lips to the Ultimate Lucky Student’s. Makoto’s lips were chapped beyond belief, and per usual, his mouth tasted sweet. Once Byakuya broke away, he pushed Makoto down. “You’re exhausted, let’s go to sleep.”  
“But, I’m not that tired…” Makoto fought.   
“Try to sleep for 30 minutes and if not then we’ll try again later.”   
“A-alright…”  
The two of them lay there in bed and soon enough, Makoto was already asleep in his arms. “I’ll protect you Makoto, forever. We’ll get out of this school. And I’ll marry you, I promise.”


End file.
